


Red Camellias

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [9]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mission Fic, Suggestive Themes, Worried!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Red Camellia-You're a Flame in My Heart</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Camellias

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in by Anonymous

"It's not a difficult mission, 007" said Q, perched on the bed as Bond paced up and down the hotel room "Just get in, get the information, and get out." but   
the small quiver in his voice betrayed his worries.

Q was right. The mission wasn't difficult on principle. However, it was incredibly dangerous. The target was deeply connected with one of the major   
Columbian cartels, with extremely wealthy backers in drug business. Things could potentially turn very ugly. Q had prepared for that eventuality, as well   
as countless others. He'd adopted a motto of "hope for the best, prepare for the worst" ever since he began working with Bond.

The man in question was still pacing the room, dressed in a well- fitting black suit and white shirt, a red camellia tucked into his top button   
hole and a small frown on his brow. "Are you positive you can maintain a proper contact with me from here?" he asked. Q's raised eyebrow was all the answer he   
needed. They had gotten together a few months after the Silva incident, and had become a formidable team since. Neither truly doubted the other's prowess.

"It's time. Are you nervous?" asked Q  
"I'm never nervous." Bond replied. It had become part of their routine, every mission Q would ask the same question, and Bond would give the same   
response.

Q stepped off the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover. 

"Good luck, James" he whispered "I'll be keeping an eye out"  
"I'll see you after." the spy whispered back, removing the flower from his suit and tucking it into Q's shirt pocket, "and I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Q smiled, and he shoved down a sense of dread as he watched his lover walk out the door. "I'll hold you to that" he said, and was certain he heard a laugh   
before the door snapped shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated. Send a pairing via AO3 or tumblr (url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
